


Pilot error

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: A very short story about what Keith does after shiro goes missing





	Pilot error

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shit. sorry
> 
> Idk if I should even post this, but I'm tired so... yeet I guess

"It's only a few weeks"  
"I'll be back before you know it" 

The headline said that 3 pilots were dead due to pilot error. Sam, Matt, or Shiro could've messed up, but it was unlikely. And Keith didn't believe it, so he had snuck in late at night and reviewed the tapes.

Keith purposely crashed the simulator, eventually screaming at Iverson,  
"That's what pilot error looks like"  
Iverson expelled him.

He hadn't spoken to Adam, who was grieving for Shiro despite them not being together, since before Shiro left for kerberos. So when he got kicked out he couldn't tell Adam where he was. 

He found his old house, which he swears was bigger before the fire. The loneliness drives him crazy, until something happens, he feels something drawing him in. He's convinced it's Shiro. He collects evidence. He does research. All to find Shiro. It's all for shiro. He isn't dead, he can't be. Can he?

\-----------

Keith hasn't slept in a week, he hasn't eaten in two days, he hasn't drank anything in 17 hours. Hes tired, hungry, and thirsty. He thinks he's onto something, but he stops he'll be no use for shiro if hes dead.

\-----------

Finally, He's found him. He creates a distraction and gets in there, but just before he can get both of them out of there,  
"No no no! I'm saving shiro"  
"And who are you?:  
"Uhhh... the names lance"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me story ideas, I can't think of any at the moment


End file.
